


Valentine (All Hearts Day Special)

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah has a surprise for Dorian.</p><p>Day 16: Valentine</p><p>[All Hearts Day challenge fic #1: Noah]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine (All Hearts Day Special)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge fic suggested by Elomaya on deviantart. I also found something really odd in my quest to write this. Check out this journal for the details: http://val-aishlym.deviantart.com/journal/Sooooo-This-is-a-thing-did-you-know-588477054

**Char: Noah & Dorian**

**Summ: Noah has a surprise for Dorian.**

**30DN Special - All Hearts Day**

**Valentine**

**(noun)**

**a written or other artistic work, message, token, etc., expressing affection for something or someone**

Dorian looked up from the book he was reading. He was in his usual place, in his usual chair, with his usual book. The still peace was only interrupted when he heard someone approaching him. He caught the gaze of his elven lover, whom of which looked extremely flustered. "Amatus, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dorian asked, grinning. The look on Noah's face, Dorian concluded, entailed something juicy would be happening very soon. Noah's face was beet red and his gaze kept trailing away from Dorian's. Dorian already knew when Noah got like that, he wanted to ask for private _talking_ time in his quarters. Though, they never did much of any talking. Dorian's leer grew more intense. Noah became even more visibly nervous; he'd begun fidgeting.

"I heard about this human custom..." Noah grumbled. Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, another? Which one would that be? From the look on your face, I don't expect it to be anything too innocent."

"Here!" Noah shoved out a piece of paper folded in half. A card.

"A card?" Dorian took the offered paper away from Noah. He tried, momentarily, to catch Noah's gaze again but the elf refused to look at him. Instead, he opted to stare out the window. Dorian opened the card and his expression softened. There was a picture of a heart with words scrawled in the elf's handwriting.

 

 

> _Dorian, when I first met you, I wanted to crush your skull in. I almost did if Cullen hadn't have stopped me. When I first met you, if someone would have said we were going to be a couple, I would have chopped them into little pieces and burnt those little pieces._

He furrowed his brow and briefly glanced at Noah with a tiny glare before returning his gaze back to the card.

 

 

> _But I'm glad I didn't punch you. I'm glad I didn't send you away. In a way, I'm glad I blew up at the Conclave. In a sick, sort of perverse way, I'm glad Corypheus exists. I'm glad I had this chance to meet you, a chance at happiness I've only ever known once before. I am glad I accepted your proposal. I am glad you offered. I love you, you insufferably shemlen. And I doubt that will ever change. So, will you accept this proclamation of my love? Will you accept me for me? Will you be my valentine?_

His expression slowly softened into a small smile. He closed the card and sat it to the side, standing up to close the distance between he and Noah.

Noah started when Dorian suddenly wrapped him up in his arms. "Ennhn-mm?" Noah made to speak but Dorian interrupted him with a chaste kiss.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic. I accept. I love you too, amatus." Dorian mumbled against the elf's lips. Noah smiled, the flush still prevalent on his face.


End file.
